Sister in law he never got to meet
by maruckaaa
Summary: Sister in law he never got to meet or Why Stiles named his daughter Laura. - Stiles is sniffing trough Derek's room, and finds something he never hoped for. Rated M for few swear words and mentions of sex. Just to be sure.


One of many things Laura always asked herself, was where her smiling little brother went. Where the dimples disappeared and the laughter that could shake the house. She couldn't get him back, no matter how hard she tried. He was gone.

oOo

Stiles was chewing onto his lower lip, rolling backwards into soft sheets from his hip. They were still warm and smelled of Derek. Mixed scent of his aftershave, forest and some flowers he brought earlier to set the atmosphere. The boy wasn't sure if it was the flowers, jeans that were just a bit tighter than usual or the fact wolf couldn't help himself anymore... But it finally happened. And Stiles couldn't help himself but smile like a loon. This was nothing like he imagined his first time to be, not that he complaied. It was better. Tender, and slow, and just... Derek-ing.

Shifting again, he rolled to his side again, dropping his legs to the floor and arching his back up, resembling a kitten. He was half glad Derek vanished in early morning due to pack business, or he'd never hear the end of this. Like this, he could snuggle a pillow in peace, and look around a bit. Not that he'd spy. No, no. Just a healthy dose of curiosity. That was what made each relationship healthy. Right? Right. Right...? Oh, for fucks sake.

Fishing trough a pile of clothing items that were disposed all around the bed, he pulled up his briefs up to the middle of his thighs, before standing and pulling them all the way up. Okay, not as exposed as he was. Now back to—Cleaning. Yes. This is what it was. He's just going to... Pushing the clothes out of his way with his feet, Stiles passed around the room, peeking around the shelf that was there, followed by a small wardrobe and a desk. Everything was normal, almost too normal. Wasn't he a werewolf? Where were ancient books, scripts, maybe packs of weird herbs? Fiddling with a small metal box he found in one of the draws, the boy yelped as marbles spilled from it. Wait, marbles? Seriously?

Ugh.

Grumbling underneath his breath, Stiles dropped to his knees and started collecting small, round pieces of colored glass. Once he was done, the box seemed suspiciusly empty. Crawling scross the floor, Stiles stuck his arm under the low set bed, trying to reach and collect them, when his palm landed on smooth material, that resembled... Furrowing his brows, he grasped his fingers around a handle and dragged it out. Yep. It was a dusty laptop bag that looked quite expensive. He didn't even know Derek had one.

Especially not this fancy. It was one of those superb Apple products, that were almost /too/ flat. Pulling the lid up, Stiles flapped back and sat into some form of Indian sitting position, landing the thing to his knees. Opening melody chipped trough the room, until it demanded password. Crap.

Letting his fingers hower over the buttons for a few moments, Stiles quickly typed the title of Derek's favorite song, only to be rewarded with a loud beep and information that he had 2 more tries. Furrowing his brows, he tried again, and failed. Well. Maybe if he called Danny? No. He's not stalking! He's just curious to look into it. Which is totally normal, right? Yes. Comepletely. Them it hit him. Maybe stupidity ran in family... Well, pack He remembered how Scott's username /and/ password was „Allison". Well, still was... S-t-i-l-e-... He hesitated. S. Enter.

Sharp sound and black screen. Fuck. What if he killed Derek's laptop? He'll have his head. Just as the panic started to leak to the surface, the screen shimmered and a picture of young woman popped up. Her nose was almost touching the camera, and she was muttering something that resembled „Is this working? No? Yes! Okay." Then, she pulled back and straightened, letting light fall to her face, causing Stiles to drop the laptop. Luckily, it was barely few centimerers from the ground, so nothing bad happened. Hopefully. But—Holy fuck shit that was Derek's sister. Laura! The same girl he and Scott found—„Hi!"

Blinking, his head cocked to the side, in confusion. Wat. „You probably don't know me, if you're seeing this right now, since I am probably dead, or arrested. Probably dead." Her face gained thoughtful expression, before shrugging her shoulders slightly, as if it was no biggie. Being dead. Just a side matter. „Aaaanyways. I am Laura, Sourwolfs sister." Slapping hand across her mouth, she gasped. „Was I supposed to say that? I don't know if he told you about his furry little problem! Well. Yeah, just pretend you didn't hear this, and then go squish it out of him. Kay? Don't mention me, coz knowing Derek he'll bring me back to life, just to kick my ass." Chuckling, Stiles shook his head. He already knew why Derek missed her, beside obvious genetic reasons. She was like a sunlight. „Okay, now that we're over this introducing part... God, I wish I knew you, you must be pretty special since my brother left me with you. I mean, left his laptop with you. I swear, it's like a kid to him, or something. It's sort of creepy."

Gaining thoughtful expression, she carried over after a small hesitation. „My brother's complicated, and he trust... Noone, literally. I can't believe he let you near his room! Well, I can, or at least... I hope? Because I really don't want him to be alone. I really hope someone makes him happy, and that someone's seeing this. Unless this is Derek, then fuck off. What sort of dumbass forgets his own password?" Her voice was crisp and sharp, before cracking into a laugh. „But back to you, stranger. Whoever you are, don't let him drive you away, okay? He must love you by this point, and a lot. Cherish that, and just... Take care of him, since I can't, alright? Make sure he's actually doing something with his life, and that he's not doing something stupid like... revenging me. Don't let him be sad over mom and pa'. Just try to make sure his life's not at dead end. Make him do something. Please."

Stiles was speechless as she reached out and pressed something on her own screen, causing for darkness to retreive, but only for a second, before coming back. „Oh, and password is Laura21, no spaces. Bloody sap." Tilting her head, the screen turned off again, and Stiles waited, half expecting for her to come back, and to crack another insult at her brother, or at least laugh, adding a „You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily". Anything. But no. She was gone.


End file.
